


Люди. Боги. Экзорцисты

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нацуме исчезает, похищенный местным Богом для непонятного ритуала</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люди. Боги. Экзорцисты

\- Простите, но он представился Вашим другом и сказал, что дело срочное.  
\- Так в чем дело? Зачем тогда звонить мне? – не стесняясь, зевнул в трубку Натори. Он все еще надеялся, что можно будет уладить все это по-быстрому и продолжить отсыпаться.  
\- О, если бы я давала Ваш номер каждому, кто представляется Вашим другом, Натори-сан, то он был бы у каждого третьего Вашего фаната.  
\- Так почему же из-за других Вы мне никогда прежде не звонили? – актер начинал раздражаться. Взглянул на часы и недовольно скривился – он лег три часа назад, в полдень.  
\- Просто голос у этого мальчика был очень взволнованный. Он говорил, что Ваш очень близкий друг попал в беду.  
Натори замер. У Нацуме был и его телефон и адрес, так что вряд ли это звонил он. Но кто тогда? Ведь больше друзей у него и нет.  
\- Как представился мой «друг»?  
\- Танума Канаме.

Поспать в электричке не удалось, слишком нервной казалась ситуация. Оставалось только надеяться, что беда поправима и что единожды видимый парень не приведет его к трупу Нацуме с выеденной душой, искательно заглядывая в глаза, спрашивая с надеждой, «Ему еще можно помочь? Его еще можно спасти? Что-то еще можно сделать?». Хоронить, что ж еще.  
Все, что успел сделать Натори – попросить менеджера перезвонить «другу» и сообщить, что выезжает к ним. Заодно и отменить ближайшие планы.  
Мобильного у Такаши никогда не было, а раз звонят ему, а не доктору или в полицию – это связано с миром екаев и справляться о ситуации у него дома – тоже занятие глупое.  
Впрочем, на небольшом вокзальчике его встречали двое, и поначалу Натори даже рассердился, увидев Нацуме рядом с другом живым и здоровым, а затем – понял, что это не Нацуме. Тревога усилилась.  
\- Кто это? – в упор глядя в желтые глаза и на всякий случай комкая в кармане пиджака бумажную куклу, вместо приветствия спросил актер. «Нацуме» нахмурился и фыркнул:  
\- А что, забыли меня уже?  
\- Это Понта, - растерянно отмахнулся Танума. Ему, кажется, тоже хотелось скорее перейти к делу.  
\- Кто? – переспросил Натори, хотя и понял уже, что опасности нет.  
\- Нянко-сенсей, мля! – рассерженно поправил «Нацуме».  
\- Кто?  
\- Тот жирный кот, который все время таскается за Нацуме, - напомнила услужливая Хираги.  
\- Ааааа, - понял Натори. – Теперь к делу. Где Нацуме?  
Танума опустил глаза, вцепился правой рукой в локоть левого:  
\- У екаев. Я не могу туда попасть, а Вы вроде как экзорцист, Вы ведь бываете на их праздниках. Проведите меня туда? Как в тот раз. Пожалуйста.  
\- Сначала объясни, в чем дело и зачем его забрали екаи. Мне казалось, что им удобнее съесть его сразу. К тому же, разве этот клубок меха не должен защищать его?  
\- Я уже говорил тебе – мне нечего противопоставить Богу, - фыркнул Нянко. У Натори перехватило дыхание.  
\- Вы сказали, он у екаев.  
\- Он немного преуменьшил опасность, чтобы ты взял его с собой. Его бы там, конечно, съели, зато его уж точно никто бы не упрекнул в том, что он сделал не все, что мог. Кроме самого Нацуме. Он знаешь, как больно бьет?! Тебе просто ни разу не попадало, но вот уж как рассердится, так вмажет, мало не покажется! Не то, чтобы мне попадало…  
\- Почему ты так выглядишь вообще?! – не удержался Натори, хотя и должен был задать совсем другой вопрос.  
\- А кому прикажешь Нацуме заменять? Тебя подсунуть или на этого парик одеть?! Так говоришь, будто мне удобно – хожу такой как мудак вокруг дома и себя же зову «Нянко-сенсей! Кис-кис-кис!». Они полицию вызовут, если он ночью домой не вернется, не так ли? У тебя есть знакомые полицейские экзорцисты? М? Нет? Я ж только недавно по телику видел, что должны быть!  
\- Замолчи! – сорвался Натори. – Времени мало, так что говорим только по делу и отвечая на вопросы. Что за Бог? Имя и место обитания.  
\- Хагороме. Лес восточнее Яцухары. Полтора часа отсюда, - доложил Танума.  
\- Зачем ему Нацуме?  
Школьники – поддельный и настоящий – переглянулись.  
\- Не жрать, - пожал плечами Нянко.  
\- Мне казалось, что Боги – добрые создания.  
\- Пока людишки их не доводят – да. А знаешь, как часто людишки их доводят и они становятся одержимыми?  
\- Все равно тогда Нацуме бы просто убили. Но его забрали. Зачем?  
\- Может, снова как дань. Может, в гости. Его же все время против воли куда-то таскают, - отмахнулся кот.  
\- Да? – насторожился Танума.  
\- Ну конечно! Я так радовался, когда этот гаденыш в банку угодил! И всегда под лапой, и не достанет никто, так они его вместе с банкой уволокли! И не надо говорить, что я его плохо охраняю. В большинстве случаев я успеваю его спасти!  
\- Я уверен, что половину нельзя назвать большинством, - позволил себе пререкаться Натори.  
\- Грубиян! То, что он пока еще оставался жив – лучшее доказательство того, как хорошо я работаю! Пф!  
\- «Пока еще»!? – вскрикнул Танума.  
\- Так. Замолчали, - на правах главного потребовал актер. Нянко, конечно, права главного проигнорировал:  
\- Может, мне стоило связаться с главой клана Матоба? Не зря же они такие сильные экзор…  
\- Как его похитили? – в отместку проигнорировав кота, спросил Натори у друга Такаши. Тот кивнул, снова уставился в пол, ответив:  
\- Я не видел… С ним в это время Понта был.  
Натори перевел глаза на кота. Очень странно было видеть такое самодовольное выражение лица у Нацуме.  
\- Называй меня Господином. Хотя Хозяин тоже подойдет.  
\- Я запечатаю тебя и пойду искать Бога сам, если не начнешь рассказывать сейчас же.  
\- Пф. Потому я и не люблю людей, - отмахнулся екай, смирившись. – Учти, я подчиняюсь только потому, что Нацуме мне еще нужен. Его из леса уволокли. Уж не знаю, что он там снова забыл, но он часто в лесу ошивается и нередко один. А я что? У меня должен быть выходной или хотя бы рабочая смена. Кроме того – я услышал, что он кричит. Примчался. Да только что я против Бога… Нет, я, конечно, сражался как мог, но Нацуме же все и испортил. Дернуло же меня тогда сказать ему, что я против Богов ничего не могу… В самый значительный момент он меня за хвост потянул, я отвлекся и меня отбросило. Глаза открываю – Нацуме стоит. Прямой, будто и не перед Богом. И тот на него смотрит. И стоят вот так молча, а потом этот руки к моей добыче… Ну то есть к Нацуме протянул и в следующую секунду как рассыпался, и Нацуме самого этим заволокло и унесло, я даже вскочить не успел. Думаю, Нацуме знал, зачем его забирают. И ему это не нравилось, иначе бы не сопротивлялся. Ты же знаешь, он добрый. Если его есть собираются – то едят на месте. Убивают тоже.  
\- Убивают? – снова на высокой ноте вмешался Танума.  
\- Ну не убили ж еще пока. Если с просьбой, так он еще никому не отказал. А тут, видимо, что-то такое. Скорее всего просьба, которую он выполнить не захотел, значит она его принципам претила.  
\- Умно для кота, - согласился Натори.  
\- Потому что я не кот, - серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза Нянко. – Дальше пререкаться будем или у тебя созрел план?  
\- Какой тут план… Я выехал срочно. Прихватил, конечно, что-то, но я не думал, что придется иметь дело с Богом.  
\- Хорошо. Мы тебя тут подождем, пока ты едешь выбивать очередную склянку у своего клана, но если за это время Нацуме откроет какую-нибудь запечатанную пещеру и вырвавшиеся оттуда екаи его сожрут, мы, конечно, тебя винить не будем, но недобрым словом-то помянем.  
\- Черт возьми, просто проведите меня туда! Я ведь смог вытащить его из банки в прошлый раз! От меня есть толк!  
\- Поправка. Вырвавшиеся оттуда екаи съедят их обоих, - Нянко кивком указал на Тануму. - Езжай за склянкой. И может оставишь номерок главы клана Матоба. На всякий случай.

Нацуме и сам ничего не помнил с того момента, как его заволокло чем-то мягким и оторвало от земли. Дальше тело полностью погрузилось в темный, непроглядный сон и человек не чувствовал, ни как его переодели в пышное кимоно с рукавами до пола, ни как погрузили в отливающую золотым светом воду так, чтобы он не утонул в ней, присыпали сверху какими-то цветами, словно мариновать собирались. Нацуме и не должен был проснуться до конца обряда, иначе он очень бы мешал его проведению своим сопротивлением, конечно.  
Рядом с емкостью, похожей на каменную ванную, ожидала маска, очень напоминающая маску самого Бога Хагороме.  
К пещере стекались местные екаи. Сам Бог сидел, погрузив руку в воду, размышляя о чем-то своем.  
Да, человеческое дитя не должно было просыпаться до самого конца обряда. Но и после его удачного завершения пробудится совсем не Нацуме, сам же человек – исчезнет.

\- И вот, пока мы тут, значит, ожидаем, там Нацуме наверняка пытают, - наигранно-печально сокрушался кот, сидящий в кустах рядом с затаившимся Натори. Экзорцист осторожно наблюдал за процессией прибывающих екаев, сходящихся торжественно и гордо, как на праздник. – Он же и так не согласится. А впрочем, он слабенький. Достаточно откусить ему руку или ногу… Да даже если откусить ему ухо!..  
\- Прими другое обличие, - попросил рассерженно Натори.  
\- Почему? – удивился Нянко, осмотрев обличие Рейко, которое принял на этот раз.  
\- Потому что я не могу бить женщин.  
Кота передернуло:  
\- Нашел время!  
Кусты за их спинами зашуршали, оттуда явилась Хираги, так же спряталась рядом.  
\- Екаи собираются на ритуал. Похоже, что должен проснуться какой-то из их Богов.  
\- Еще один? Они издеваются? Им одного Бога мало? – возмутился Нянко.  
\- А Нацуме им зачем? Боги – не екаи. Они не едят людей, - спросил Натори.  
\- Не знаю. Про Нацуме ничего не говорят, - ответила Хиираги. Экзорцист вздохнул, перевел глаза на процессию.  
\- Как же собирается просыпаться этот Бог?  
\- Говорят, он оживет в человеческом теле, сделав это тело своим.  
\- Это плохо, - огорчился актер. – Интересно, кого же они еще поймали…  
\- Да еще и такого сильного, чтобы его тело могло принять Бога и стать им, - продолжил мысль Нянко, ожидая, когда до экзорциста наконец дойдет.  
\- Это точно. Даже не каждому экзорцисту под силу… - Натори замолк и, кажется, прикусил язык. Повернулся к аякаши, стараясь улыбаться, несмотря на нервно дергающийся уголок рта. – Когда они собираются вселить Бога?  
\- На закате, - отчиталась Хираги.  
\- Да ладно. В некотором смысле Нацуме будет жить. К тому же станет Богом. Ну, я имею в виду тело-то его будет ходить, говорить, ну и в наших сердцах, конечно же, Нацуме останется живой.  
\- Я тебя сейчас точно ударю, котобулка, - прошипел Натори.  
Натори не понимал, как можно относиться по-доброму к этим созданиям, вестись на их просьбы, давать какие-то обещания, а они потом сидят в кустах и рассуждают так, будто им плевать на твою смерть. Или решают, что ты настолько добр, что с радостью уступишь им свое тело. Ох и мало же он лекций Нацуме читал, раз тот снова попался.  
До сих пор им удавалось избежать крупных проблем, но теперь все казалось серьезнее.

Хагороме и сам спохватился, когда за спиной раздался всплеск. За край каменной ванны судорожно цеплялась рука, пока еще человеческая. Нацуме метался, не открывая глаз, словно в одном из своих кошмаров. Это и было проблемой – человек не должен был ничего чувствовать и остаться неподвижным сосудом до ритуала. Бог, растворенный в воде вокруг сосуда, находясь в спячке до нужного времени, тоже вел себя беспокойно – жидкость вокруг тела то лезла на стенки, то пыталась накрыть собой человека.  
\- Боги не должны убивать, - протестовал Нацуме на им двоим с противником доступном поле. Бог, закрытый маской, рябивший, словно изображение в старом телевизоре, хрипло протестовал:  
\- Люди должны были молиться. И тогда ничего этого не случилось бы. Раньше Богам приносили человеческие жертвы, чаще всего совершенно напрасные. Я принесу округе покой и благоденствие. Что можешь принести ты?  
\- Так же, как и ты ничего не сможешь сделать для моих опекунов. Каждый хорош на своем месте, и мы не хищники, чтобы жить за счет других.  
\- И что же тогда? Про тебя говорят, как про очень доброго мальчика. Твоей доброты хватит оставить все, как есть? Выйти к пришедшим аякаши, которые так надеются на мое возрождение, и сказать: «Я не хочу умирать ради вашего Бога. Я пошел домой». Каждый из них почел бы за честь оказаться на твоем месте.  
\- Я бы придумал что-нибудь, - сглотнул Нацуме.  
\- Зачем? Все давно придумали до тебя. И это – единственный выход, поверь мне, - Бог снял маску, становясь четче в процессе этого движения. Такаши понял, что никогда бы не мог видеть такую улыбку на когда-то его, а теперь ставшим чужим лице.

Хагороме в этот момент, понимая, что может потерять контроль над ситуацией, и до назначенного времени ритуала эти двое не сдержатся, с силой надавил на плечи человека, чтобы тот ушел под воду полностью. Как раз вовремя – в следующее мгновение Нацуме распахнул глаза, но, не осознав происходящего, вдохнул светящуюся золотом воду. Человек уперся так, будто его пытались утопить – вцепился в руки Бога, оставляя на них синяки, расцарапывая в кровь, но Хагороме не отпустил, хладнокровно дожидаясь, когда мальчик прекратит сопротивление.

\- План такой. Сюда выносят Нацуме. Я отвлекаю их внимание, ты – похищаешь его из-под носа Бога и валишь отсюда, не оборачиваясь. Встречаемся в Яцухаре в восточном храме, там же подумаем, как вернуть Нацуме в норму, - распорядился Натори негромко, стоя ближе всего к помосту в толпе нетерпеливых аякаши.  
\- Что-то не припомню, когда успел записаться к тебе на службу, экзорцист. Трех баб тебе уже мало? – отшутился Нянко, а сам не отрывал взгляда от природной сцены, нервно кусая губы.  
Бог появился в центре этого подиума, возвышающегося на полтора метра над публикой. Вокруг заликовали, ожидая представления. Хагороме успокоил всех жестом поднятой вверх руки:  
\- Я знаю, вы ждете, когда мой брат, Аманто, снова получит земное воплощение, но я должен расстроить Вас. Все пошло не так.  
Публика недовольно загудела, начала напирать. Натори осмотрелся, думая, как отсюда улизнуть и поискать наверняка сбежавшего Нацуме.  
\- Мой нетерпеливый брат снизошел, не ожидая ритуала.  
Толпа взорвалась одобрительным рыком, на подиуме возник второй Бог, в сравнении с величественной осанкой и взглядом которого Хагороме казался просто прислуживающим ему рядовым екаем. И почти напротив него, среди ликующей, радующейся толпы, двое замерли, словно оглушенные, глядя в знакомое лицо с совершенно чуждым ему взглядом.  
Это случилось как взрыв на людной площади и практически одновременно – Нянко принял свое настоящее обличие, попутно разбросав часть толпы, чье веселье сейчас неимоверно бесило, а Натори, не задумываясь, раскидал всех кукол, что лежали по карманами и больше их воплощения вызвали панику, чем возникший тут огромный зверь.  
Мадара вскочил на возвышение к обоим Богам, раскрыл в ярости пасть, в которой Нацуме мог бы, пожалуй, поместиться и в полный рост, но остановился, так и не сжав челюсти на его голове. Когда они только познакомились, Мадара постоянно грозился сожрать мальчишку и иногда даже пытался, а сейчас, когда это был даже не Нацуме а какой-то чужой Бог – не мог, потому что выглядел этот Аманто как Нацуме, сидел в его теле, и все еще хотелось хотя бы надеяться, что можно снова однажды услышать зовущее его со страхом и надеждой «Нянко-сенсей».  
Бог поднял руку, погладил клыки зверя, спокойно произнес:  
\- Кажется, знаю. Ты служил этому телу. Наверняка, у тебя с ним контракт, поэтому ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать и обязан теперь подчиняться. Тогда, съешь экзорциста, Зверь.  
\- Никогда я ему не служил. А тебе сейчас башку откушу, ублюдок! Даже если ты Бог! Даже если это тело – его!  
И все же – что бы Мадара сейчас не говорил, он не мог заставить себя сжать челюсти. Пусть это был уже не Нацуме – эта внешность оставляла в памяти уже что-то родное. «Давай! – говорил он себе. – Даже если бы он не был одержим – что за новости, привязаться к человеку?! Его надо съесть, пока не поздно! И давно пора было!»  
\- Что за глупости? Я могу разобраться с Вами обоими, - рука Нацуме отодвинула клыки зверя, как обычную помеху, выбравшись из его пасти без дальнейших препятствий, больше уделяя теперь внимания экзорцисту. – Мне не нужны люди, которые не будут мне поклоняться.  
\- Эй-эй, мне казалось, что в отличие от Аякаши Боги – создания добрые и никогда не причиняют вреда людям, - Натори, как ни пытался улыбаться, все же в нем было что-то нервное, словно актер стремительно терял свой образ.  
\- Забавно. Этот мальчик говорил то же, - отозвался Бог. – Но людям свойственно как создавать, так и низвергать своих Богов. И ты не представляешь, как могут быть злы низвергнутые Боги.  
\- Но не этот мальчик Вас возвышал и, не он же низверг, - Натори, по мере приближения к нему Бога, отступал к замершему Мадаре.  
\- Да, но другое тело вряд ли смогло бы принять Бога. Или предлагаете мне убивать?  
Натори преодолел разделявшее его с Мадарой расстояние в один прыжок, схватившись за шерсть аякаши, выкрикнул:  
\- Уходим!  
Мадара только в сторону отскочил, чтобы увернуться от посланного в них заклятия, с неудовольствием посмотрел на уже сидящего на его загривке человека.  
\- Нет, не уходим! Обряд должен был пройти на закате! Не зря же! Что, если Нацуме еще можно вернуть!? – снова увернулся, отскочив уже ближе к выходу.  
\- И как ты его вернуть собрался?! Пожевать и выплюнуть!? – рассердился Натори. – Авось сам покинет пожеванное тело?!  
\- Ты можешь проваливать, а я остаюсь! – прорычал Мадара и шерсть на его загривке вздыбилась, как у рассерженной кошки. – Буду держать его во рту, пока не вылезет из моей добычи! А ты, чертов экзорцист, беги! Завели привычку ката…

\- Знаешь, - наставительным тоном произнес Натори, заклеивая пластырем щеку, - было очень сложно сбежать оттуда без твоей помощи. К тому же, котик-кун, это был удар ниже пояса – поцарапать мое лицо. Не стоило тебя распечатывать. Так и оставил бы в бутылке, раз ты такой нервный.  
Нянко сидел надутый в углу комнаты. Больше всего его сейчас грызла мысль о том, что ему, черт возьми, не все равно, что станет с этим пацаном. «Боги бессмертны. Если он никогда не сдохнет – я не смогу забрать тетрадь», - говорила одна его часть. Вторая же готова была скулить и выть на луну – не смог. Не защитил. А теперь и вовсе был в тупике – что делать, если против них и правда Бог. Пусть отравленный человеческой неблагодарностью, пусть уже ближе к аякаши, но все же Бог.  
\- Без тела он бы сдох. Видали таких, - проворчал Нянко. – Что ты делать собираешься? Запечатаешь его вместе с Нацуме? Будешь убеждать меня, что Нацуме уже нельзя вернуть? Тогда позволь – я просто его съем… Я. Сам.  
\- Нет! – тут же встрепенулся ждавший у стены Танума, до этого траурно молчавший. – Должен быть выход! А если и нет – сейчас есть хоть какая-то надежда, незачем убивать его!  
Натори вздохнул:  
\- Выбора нет. Придется подключать клан Матоба.  
Кот фыркнул:  
\- Если надежды и в самом деле нет, он уничтожит Нацуме, не задумываясь. Этот Бог уже почти аякаши. Еще чуть больше яда в его душу – и он будет опасен для людей. Матобе это не нужно. Да и если Нацуме больше нельзя использовать, и пусть даже только тело его опасно – нужно его убить, так рассудит Матоба.  
Пришлось согласиться. Танума не встревал, не спрашивал, кто такой Матоба. Он ничего не понимал в экзорцизме, мире аякаши и богов и сейчас чувствовал себя бесполезным.  
\- Сейчас мы в любом случае ничего не сможем, - признался Натори. – Я посоветуюсь с кланом. Возможно, можно как-то использовать то, что ты можешь в него превращаться. Бог, конечно, подделку почует, но вот его слуги вряд ли.  
\- Я тоже хочу быть полезным, - встрял Танума. – Хватит оставлять меня в безопасности, пока Нацуме грозит беда.  
Экзорцист положил руки на плечи Канаме, с улыбкой произнес:  
\- Ну конечно. А потом Нацуме на меня рассердится за то, что подверг тебя опасности, - и прозвучало это настолько похоже на обещание, на заветное «Все будет хорошо, он вернется», и в то же время так уверенно, что Танума, наконец, расплакался, закрыв лицо руками.

Мадара же не был настроен так же позитивно. Он даже не особо старался изображать, что все в порядке – отказался от ужина, бросив, что не голоден, отказался искать кота, заверил, что не заболел, остался, наконец, один на один с собой в этой комнате.  
Ему обрыдло изображать Нацуме, который, возможно, никогда не сможет уже в этот дом вернуться, и так или иначе нужно будет уходить, потому что нельзя жить в этом доме и этой комнате одному, без этого человека. Уходить и забыть его, как страшный сон. Потомков у него нет, так что невозможно будет снова наткнуться на кого-то похожего однажды. Уходить, пообещав себе больше никогда не привязываться к людям.  
И да, конечно, не забыть прихватить с собой тетрадку. Ведь человек еще не успел израсходовать всех ее страниц, а в его отсутствии должно же Мадару хоть что-то развлекать.

\- Хозяин, в это время люди обычно спят. Вы сами говорили как-то, что недосып плохо сказывается на…  
Натори жестом попросил Хираги замолчать. На столе горела лампа, перед экзорцистом лежала открытая книга. Лицо актера было мрачным.

Мадара, так и выглядевший как Нацуме, ждал экзорциста у леса, в нейтральных землях.  
\- Разве ты не должен посещать за своего хозяина школу? – не удивившись, спросил Натори.  
\- Бенто у меня. Больше ничего интересного в школе не вижу. А своих духов ты снова оставил стирать тебе носки и готовить ужин? – съязвил кот.  
\- Надеюсь, ты хотя бы хвост за собой не привел? – проигнорировал его вопрос Шуичи.  
\- Обижаешь. Я от него оторвался сразу же. Он даже не понял, что я его заметил. Нацуме нам обоим головы оторвет, если с его друзьями что-то случится.  
\- Или с нами двоими, - подытожил Натори. – Раз уж ты за мной увязался.  
\- Да брось, - протянул екай, улыбаясь так непривычно для этого лица. – Для этого его еще вернуть надо.

Сегодня казалось безопаснее – не было толпы аякаши, только самые приближенные слуги. С другой стороны, среди них уже сложно было затеряться. Мадара подло посмеялся, принял вид кота и потрусил по коридору, бросив что-то вроде «Домой иди, человек!», но профессия Натори часто заключалась именно в том, чтобы выдавать себя за екая, и в последнее время раскрыть его не могли.  
Можно было сколько угодно шутить и говорить, что все будет в порядке. В это самое «в порядке» не верил ни екай, ни экзорцист, и теперь, оставшись один на один с собой, могли себе в этом признаться. Они опоздали. Нацуме нет как личности. Даже если Бога выгнать из тела, есть вероятность, что в обмен они получат живой труп, бездушный. Но и оставить все как есть тоже нельзя. И пугало на самом деле не то, как рассердится Танума или расстроится Токо-сан. Пугало то, что Нацуме исчез, все-таки погубленный своей силой и известностью у местных екаев.  
В первую очередь, Мадара воспользовался тем, что умеет превращаться в своего непутевого подопечного, и тем, что теперь Бог выглядит как Нацуме, принял его облик, не совсем умело скопировав кимоно, но в целом различить было сложно. После этого Мадара высокомерно, что у него всегда получалось отлично, отправил слуг в лес, подальше от места и, не удержавшись, потребовал перед уходом принести ему выпивки. Потом уже, помахивая бутылкой, оставаясь все еще в облике Нацуме, но уже ведя себя свободнее, думал о том, что по сути из него получился бы замечательный Бог. Да только настоящие Боги о людях думать должны, а Сенсея все больше интересовала еда. И человек, не вся эта толпа, а совсем один из них человек, о чьей смерти он постоянно говорил с такой легкостью.

\- Стало как-то тихо… Куда все пропали? – спросил Аманто, стоило брату приблизиться. – И еще что-то…  
\- Посторонний? – переспросил Бог, ожидая решения.  
\- Да. Человек.  
\- Что делать?  
\- Устранить, конечно. Наверняка это экзорцист… Значит, пришел запечатать нас.  
\- Богов? Должно быть, этот экзорцист очень смел, - предположил ровным голосом Хагороме. Брату показалось, что тот приблизился еще немного и теперь рассматривает человеческое лицо бога.  
\- Мне стоит одеть маску? – спросил Аманто, касаясь лица кончиками пальцев.  
\- Думаю, да. Аякаши непривычно, что ими управляет человек… Это тело ведь растворится вместе с душой? Боги не едят людей, но ты все равно, что съел этого мальчика.  
Аманто несколько секунд внимательно смотрел желтыми глазами, потом перехватил маску брата, потянул чтобы снять. Тот не сопротивлялся.  
\- Ты не Бог. Ты и есть тот самый экзорцист. И, наверное, очень сильный, раз смог справиться с моим братом.  
\- Сильный? А против Богов можно отправить слабого? Даже если бы в это не был впутан этот мальчик, я бы все равно явился сам… но, думаю, что зря… Не так уж много силы нужно, чтобы справиться с Богом, почти лишившимся могущества и держащимся за этот мир только за счет украденного человеческого тела и высасываемой из него энергии. Нацуме наверняка мог и сам отринуть тебя, но… Наверное, он просто очень добрый мальчик, а ты этим воспользовался, рассказал ему свою печальную историю…  
Маска опустилась на землю. Напротив Бога стоял незнакомый экзорцист, с темными волосами и закрытым повязкой глазом. Человек вздохнул:  
\- Иногда так хочется запереть его от него же. У главы клана столько дел… Не могу же я постоянно за ним следить.  
Вокруг засветилось, заискрилось, заворачиваясь в небольшой магический тайфун.

Натори прибежал как раз на этот свет, едва не столкнувшись в коридоре с Мадарой, который попавшись под волну экзорцизма, снова стал коротколапым котом и передвигаться быстро не мог. Отстав от человека, Нянко чуть не врезался в него, когда тот резко остановился, проехался на пузе по земле, подняв облака пыли, поднял морду вверх.  
Это несомненно теперь было лицом Нацуме, даже сейчас было заметно, когда хозяин тетрадки был без сознания. Матоба улыбался, придерживая мальчика, чтобы тот не упал на землю. При виде «спасателей» улыбка экзорциста стала снисходительной:  
\- И? Что бы вы сделали? Не удивлюсь, если вы сюда бежали убивать обоих.  
\- Отпусти Нацуме, - серьезно потребовал Натори, протянув руки, чтобы перехватить друга. Матоба бросил чуть ли не презрительный взгляд на этот жест. Такаши тем временем завозился, открыл глаза, тут же отвернулся, прикусив губу, глаза влажно блеснули.  
\- Так было нужно, - негромко произнес глава клана, не отпуская, все еще опасаясь, что парень упадет. Натори поспешил к ним, едва не наступив на кота.  
\- Нужно кому? Вы его из-за меня убили? – хрипло спросил Такаши. С готовностью потянулся к актеру, оперся о него, чтобы не упасть – ноги не держали совсем.  
\- Я не собираюсь говорить на эту тему, - вздохнул Сейджи, отступая на шаг. – Я уже говорил, я готов, чтобы меня ненавидели, если это нужно для защиты людей. Я готов, чтобы ты меня ненавидел, если так нужно, чтобы спасти тебя.  
\- Уходите! – сорвался Нацуме, но тут же отвернулся. В глазах плыли круги, сознание погружалось в усталую апатию. Кричать и скандалить не хотелось, только спать и забыть – людей, не умеющих молиться тем, кого единожды возвели в ранг Бога, самих Богов, которых не смог защитить, потому что не принимал абсолютно никакого участия в произошедшем, и чертовых экзорцистов, которые якобы лучше него знают, что и как надо.  
Матоба не стал спорить и доказывать, удалившись почти неслышно.  
Нацуме оставался к нему спиной, а смотрящие вслед экзорцисту Натори и Нянко-сенсей, кажется, впервые испытывали благодарность к этому человеку.


End file.
